


Come back to me

by Rinrinreira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinrinreira/pseuds/Rinrinreira
Summary: Erwin is on the verge of death from the Beast titan's attack. Will Levi be able to save him?





	Come back to me

Levi pushed the syringe all the way in, injecting the last of the titan serum into Armin with a heavy heart. His final memory of Erwin with a resigned smile on his face flashed in his mind again. He did not dare admit to himself but he couldn't help holding on to hope that Erwin's life would be saved by the titan serum, even as he looked at him ride towards his death.

But the serum had now gone irreversibly into Armin's veins - he'd injected it himself. There was no more hope for Erwin. He felt sick. As he jumped out of the way, he looked on detachedly at the flash transforming Armin into a titan.

"Help! Commander Erwin is gravely injured!" an unfamiliar voice approaching from the direction of the inner wall shouted.

His heart stopped for a moment as his head snapped up, eyes searching frantically for the source of the voice. His body sprung into action the moment he located the recruit two blocks away, movement slowed by the weight of Erwin strapped to his back.

_Erwin._

Levi's eyes widened and his heart beat rapidly at the sight of his Commander. He was deathly pale, half his body soaked in blood and slumped lifelessly against the new recruit, Floch. Despite this, hope bloomed fiercely once again in Levi's chest. He'd thought he'd lost Erwin forever among the bloody pile of dead soldiers but he had miraculously appeared and was still alive, albeit in a very bad state.

He leapt across the houses in a fluid motion, unstrapping Erwin from Floch's back. Just as he laid him gingerly on the rooftop, Hange joined them.

"Erwin.. these are horrible injuries," Hange gasped. "We need to slow the bleeding and get him back immediately for medical attention." She flung off her hood and took off her jacket hurriedly, kneeling down to get to work immediately. Pressing the body of her jacket into the side of Erwin's torn body, she wrapped the arms of her jacket around his torso, tying them tightly.

"Hange san, Armin has successfully eaten Bertholdt and has returned to human form! How is Commander Erwin doing??" Jean asked, landing on their block with Connie and Sasha.

"Not good. Jean, you guys still have gas in your maneuvering equipment? We need to bring Erwin back fast, he's lost a lot of blood," Hange said.

"Yeah, but there's not much left," Jean said.

"We wouldn't need much. We cannot take the long route back with Erwin in this state. We need to take the shortest route and get through the shithead titans back to Trost," Levi said, cursing under his breath. "Eren, Mikasa, your friend is safe now. Get over here!"

Eren and Mikasa took their eyes off Armin and looked over, just realizing the situation with the Commander. Eren carried the still unconscious Armin and they made their way over to the rest.

"Captain!" Eren called out.

"Eren, Mikasa, you guys come with me. We'll go back to Trost in a small team - it's faster this way. Leave Armin here with Hange," Levi commanded. "The three of us will pick off the titans on our way back to Trost. Eren, if the titans swarm us, transform into your titan form and run back to Trost with Erwin.

Jean, you carry Erwin. Floch, pass me your gear, I'm out of gas. And give Mikasa your lightning spears. Hurry!"

"Yes, Captain!" the soldiers cried.

"Levi, please save Erwin, I know you can," Hange said.

"Yeah, even if it takes my life," Levi replied quietly, jaw set and eyes filled with determination.

The four set off with Erwin in no time, bounding towards the inner wall. Five minutes in and no titans in sight yet, but Levi knew that their luck could not last. A 12 meter titan peeked his head above the houses from two blocks away, grinning at them. Levi broke away from the group, running towards the titan and picking him off in one strike before quickly rejoining the group. Before they'd gone much further, a group of three 5 meter class appeared this time, just a few blocks ahead of them.

"Captain, I'll get these," Mikasa shouted and sprung off towards the newly appeared titans.

The further they went into the center of the town, the more titans there were. Levi wanted to keep them as far away from the group as possible, but they just kept closing in. He wasn't fast enough. After cutting down so many 15 meter class and trying to kill Zeke earlier, his arms were burning and shaking with every strike now. But he pushed off his aching legs and sliced through the titans' necks with every ounce of his remaining strength.

Looking up as he bounded off the falling titan and went back to rejoin the group, he was relieved that Wall Rose was finally within sight.

"A bit more everyone, hang in there!" Levi shouted to the team as they pushed on.

They covered the last few blocks smoothly without any more surrounding titans, but as they neared the outer gate of Trost, they could see the titans swarming around the giant rock planted in the hole of the destroyed gate.

"Everyone, surround and guard Jean and Erwin! Jean, jump up the wall!" Levi shouted as he dropped into the mass of titans, swinging his blades rapidly. As he turned and looked at Jean break through the titans and scale the wall, a 3 meter reached out, making a grab for his leg.

"Tch!" Levi turned around, slicing the titan's wrist just as Mikasa landed a blow on its neck and fell it.

"Go, Captain! I'll finish the rest of these off!" Mikasa shouted as she turned and launched her lightning spear at a titan in the middle of the swarm and sprung up onto the wall, away from the impending explosion. They jumped up the wall and turned around, giving the titans one last look as the lightning spear exploded, before hopping off the wall into Trost District.

A huge crowd had already gathered around Eren, Jean and Erwin when they joined them. Eren and Jean had called for help the moment they landed on the other side of the wall, and a horse cart was approaching them now. The crowd parted, making way for the cart.

"Come on soldiers, hop on, we need to get your Commander to the hospital," the driver said as he turned, motioning them to get into the cart. Jean carried Erwin and placed him gingerly in the cart as the rest hurried in. He was looking even paler now.

"Erwin, you better stay with us," Levi whispered as he took Erwin's hand, holding it tightly in his own.

*****

The next days passed like a waking dream to Levi. Hange and the rest returned to Trost that evening with Doctor Jaeger's journals. Since then, the military had been having long meetings every day, expressing shared disbelief at the truth of the world, dissecting the contents of the journals, debating about the next course of action Eldia should take. Even though he attended every meeting, he felt like he was watching them from afar, and he barely remembered what transpired each day.

At the end of each long day of meeting, he'd be at the hospital, sitting by the side of Erwin's bed, just like he was doing now. Erwin had not awakened, although the doctors said his life should be out of danger by now.

Placing his hand on Erwin's as he'd done so often these past few days, Levi said softly, "Today's still not the day for you to wake up huh.. Everyone inside the walls now knows the truth of the world except for you, you know."

He grazed Erwin's knuckles lightly with his thumb, studying the peaceful sleeping expression on Erwin's face.

Lifting a hand to caress Erwin's cheeks gently, he whispered, "Wake up soon, sleeping beauty."

A knock at the door made Levi remove his hands, and he clasped and rested them on the metal frame of the hospital bed.

"Levi san, good evening. I'm just here to change Erwin san's drip. Have you had dinner?" the nurse entered the room and greeted Levi.

"Yeah, thanks. Yes I have," Levi replied and stood, making way for the nurse to remove the old IV bag.

The nurse did her work efficiently, detaching the tube of the drained IV bag and attaching the new bag to the end of the tube in Erwin's veins. A couple of buttons on the IV machine were pressed and the steady beeping returned, signalling the constant supply of nutrients to Erwin in his comatose state.

"His skin is turning red, we might have to switch out the catheter to another vein soon. But his vitals are getting stronger every day, he might wake up any time now. Hopefully he does," the nurse said and gave Levi a kind smile.

"Yeah.. thanks for your help as always," Levi replied softly, unable to find the strength to return her smile.

The nurse nodded in response and closed the door behind her as she left the room.

"Alright, I'll leave you to have your dinner. See you tomorrow, Erwin," Levi said, stroking Erwin's face once more before turning to leave himself.

Stepping out of the hospital, Levi sighed inwardly as he started making his way home. The streets of Trost at dust were lively and the bars were full of merrymakers, bonding over food and drinks at the end of a work day. With the retake of Wall Maria, Trost was no longer the frontier town, and business had started to boom ever since.

Levi felt distant, as if he was viewing the bustling streets from afar instead of walking through them himself. He'd never felt so lost before. Yes, he'd lost his family once when he lost Isabel and Furlan, but he'd thrown himself into the Survey Corps after, offering the whole of himself to Erwin's commands. After years of simply following behind Erwin, he longer knew what to do now that Erwin had disappeared from in front of him.

His legs brought him down the familiar streets on auto pilot, making a right turn in the direction of the Survey Corps headquarters.

"Levi san!!"

Levi paused, turning back onto the main street when he heard his name. A young nurse from the hospital was running towards him, trying to avoid crashing into the anyone on the crowded street. Levi's heart started to pound and he made his way back down the street hastily towards the nurse.

"What happened?"

"I'm glad you're still here.. Commander Erwin.. he just woke up!"

Levi's eyes widened and he pushed past the nurse, ready to race back to the hospital.

"Go ahead, Levi san! I'll inform Hange san!"

Levi barely heard the rest of what the nurse said, having already sprinted far ahead by then. His mind was a blank and he ran through the hospital entrance again before he realized it, running up the stairs to Erwin's room.

Slamming open the door, Levi paused as his eyes landed on Erwin half sitting in his bed with confusion in his eyes.

"Erwin you idiot.. you finally decided to wake up," Levi whispered, getting choked up as tears welled uncontrollably and spilled down his cheeks.

*****

"Come in," Erwin called.

Levi balanced the plate of potatoes, bread and corn soup in one hand as he opened the door with his other hand.

Erwin was sitting in the armchair by the window with the day's newspapers in his lap, his wheelchair abandoned next to him, gazing out serenely at the sunlit street. 

"Your lunch. When do you intend to stop treating me like your servant and start going down to the canteen and eat like the rest of us?" Levi asked as he put the plate down on the small coffee table in front of Erwin.

Erwin turned his gaze away from the window and looked up at Levi, smiling slightly. "Thanks Levi, like I said, you don't have to."

"Right. If I don't, you'll just skip your meals and when someone comes here next, all they'll find is your sorry pile of bones."

"And that pile of bones will be just as useful as I am now," Erwin said softly and smiled.

"No, it'll be more troublesome. I'll have to clear out your bones and all your books in this room. Where am I going to keep them?" Levi scoffed.

Erwin laughed lightly and put his newspapers aside, picking up the fork. He'd learned that Levi wouldn't leave him alone until he ate, so he ate his meals without argument whenever Levi brought them.

Levi sat down on the adjacent sofa, draping his arms over the back and settling in comfortably for the afternoon. This had become a new routine for him. When he didn't have trainings or meetings with the Survey Corps, he'd be here in Erwin's room. In the early days after his discharge, he was filling Erwin in on the discoveries made in the basement, the contents of Eren's father's notebooks, the debates in the military's meetings, and busy answering question after question from Erwin. He'd never seen his eyes shine brighter with gratification at learning that he and his father were right, and his amazement at the true expanse of the world.

But slowly the wonder and awe had passed, and when Levi filled him in on the plans the military was starting to make, the shine in his eyes was replaced with a look of longing and contemplation that grew deeper every day.

"How is Hange doing? Are the preparations for the expedition ready?" Erwin asked, breaking the silence that had fallen in the room.

"Yeah, not like there's much to prepare, there're only so few of us. We smashed so many titans that there are virtually none around the gate now. Hange thinks we got them all - she can't wait to go out and check," Levi replied.

"Ah, I can imagine," Erwin said and smiled wistfully. "The first expedition after we learn the truth of the world, but I'm no longer fit to join."

"The world outside's not going to change just because we know the identity of the titans now, you know."

"Not on our island, but there's a whole world beyond our island and we're just a tiny speck."

"Well, we're not leaving this island, we're just going to the edge of it. We don't even have a plan for anything beyond that."

Erwin turned, looking at Levi solemnly as he asked, "Levi, I'm just like these useless legs that continue to be sustained without serving any purpose… Would it have been better if you'd left me in Shiganshina?"

Levi frowned as he stayed silent, looking at the despair and vulnerability flitting across Erwin's eyes. Removing his arm from the back of the sofa, he stood and crossed the short distance between them slowly to stand in front of Erwin.

He straddled the chair that Erwin was in and moved towards him until they were almost chest to chest and sat down slowly on his lap.  

"These legs are not useless. They serve as my seat cushion," Levi said evenly. "Stop saying you're useless." His voice dropped as his anger slipped through.

"Levi - "

Grabbing Erwin roughly by the back of his neck, Levi crashed his lips to Erwin's to shut him. He didn't want to hear anymore. He opened his mouth and moved against Erwin urgently, and soon Erwin mimicked his actions, and their kiss became a fight for dominance.

Levi entered Erwin's mouth forcefully and Erwin moaned as he abruptly gave up the fight, stroking Levi's tongue with his own and giving in to Levi's dominating exploration of his mouth. Levi groaned and devoured Erwin's mouth as he enjoyed every soft moan coming from him. Leaning further back into the chair, Erwin tilted his head to allow Levi even deeper access into his mouth.

Holding Erwin's face tenderly in one hand, Levi broke the kiss with a final chaste peck on Erwin's lips.

"Erwin…" Levi breathed. He wrapped his arms around Erwin as he rocked slowly against him, subtly seeking out the friction against Erwin's abs as he grew harder. As he did so, he felt Erwin twitch beneath him and he gasped, grinding down on him. He let his hands slide down Erwin's neck and shoulders slowly, until they reached the top button of his shirt. Focusing intently on the buttons, he undid them one by one until he reached the final one and pushed the shirt wide open.

He flattened his palms against Erwin's chest and ran them all over his chest and abs as he cursed softly, "Fuck Erwin.. how do you still have all these muscles when you're just sitting all day?" He dipped his head and ran his lips down Erwin's neck, pausing just above his collarbone and sucked lightly, drawing a satisfied hum from Erwin. "You must be a freak of nature," he whispered fondly.  

Erwin uttered a laugh, running his fingers lightly through Levi's undercut but holding still otherwise to allow Levi to do whatever he wished.

Reaching lower, Levi pushed Erwin's joggers down and grabbed hold of his erection firmly. He wrapped his legs around Erwin's waist and knelt up slightly to stroke the full length of Erwin's cock.

" _Fuck.._ you really are a freak of nature," Levi moaned as he held the veined velvety weight in his hand, running his hand up and down along its full length. Erwin groaned as Levi increased his pressure and pace. He pulled Levi back towards him as he captured his lips in another kiss, moaning hotly into his mouth.

As they broke away gasping for breath, Levi reached into the pocket of his pants for the small bottle of lube he kept there. He'd gotten the habit of keeping lube on him. With Erwin's immobility, they'd gotten it on wherever they happened to be at in Erwin's room, be it on the sofa, on the dining table, in the bathtub, or in Erwin's armchair by the window like right now. It was always a pain for Levi to disrupt the moment and fetch the lube from Erwin's bedside table, and he learned quick to just keep lube on him at all times.

Squeezing a huge glob into one hand, he set the small bottle down on the window ledge and pulled his own pants off. Kicking off his pants, he coated both hands generously before grabbing hold of Erwin's cock again with a palmful of lube. Erwin hissed when the cold lube made contact with him, but it warmed up quickly under the delicious strokes of Levi's hand.

Levi leaned further into Erwin as he reached the lubed fingers of his other hand to his entrance, hastily pushing in. He grimaced slightly from the sting of the sudden stretch. It went away quickly though - his body had gotten accustomed to this in the past few months. The initial pain morphed quickly and without warning to pleasure as it always did, and Levi muffled a low moan against Erwin's chest. He went faster, instinctively seeking out the spot that gave him the most pleasure as his other hand reflexively stroked Erwin faster as well.

"Mmm, are you pleasuring yourself?" Erwin asked in a soft, deep voice.

"Nngh.. preparing for your monster cock, idiot," Levi murmured.

Erwin chuckled. "Do you think you'll be done preparing soon, baby? Seeing how good you are with your hands, I don't think I'll be able to live up to your expectations if we continue this much longer."

Levi snorted. "So even the monster cock has its limits huh."

He removed his fingers from within himself and held onto Erwin's shoulder as he moved his other hand to the base of Erwin's cock, slowly lowering himself onto it. He sank inch by inch till he's sitting in Erwin's lap again and dropped his head on Erwin's shoulder, panting from the exertion and the stretch. Erwin rubbed comforting circles on Levi's back, kissing the top of his head softly as Levi adjusted to him.

When it started feeling less overwhelming, Levi rocked his hips experimentally, which immediately sent pleasure shooting through him, an unbidden gasp escaping, as Erwin's cock rubbed firmly into his sweet spot. Chasing the sweet bliss, Levi rocked his hips again, faster and harder each time as his moans got uncontrollably louder.

" _God.._ fuck! Fuck Erwin.." Levi cried out and moaned, digging his fingers into Erwin's shoulders as the pleasure swallowed him.

Erwin tilted Levi's face up. Looking into his eyes, he said in a tight voice, "Levi, you're _so_ alluring."

Levi smirked and took a deep breath, reaching down to stroke his own cock. He shook from the double stimulation but he kept it up, stroking slowly and deliberately while staring straight into Erwin's eyes as he continued rocking on his lap.

Erwin groaned. He snapped. Holding Levi down firmly with his hand on his hip, he thrust his hips up  hard into Levi, and Levi screamed. His hands flew to clutch at Erwin's shoulders again, almost whiting out at the intensity of the pleasure shooting through him.

Erwin gave him no respite. He continued his hard, unrelenting thrusts, lost in Levi's tight heat, his exquisite screams and the sight of his supple body bouncing up and down on his lap.

And Levi spiralled rapidly towards his orgasm. It hit him so hard he could barely breathe. He bit down on Erwin's shoulder, gasping raggedly as he came all over their chests. Erwin wrapped his arm around Levi tightly as he reached climax himself, shuddering through it as he released inside of Levi.

Panting softly, they slowly caught their breaths but stayed entwined in each other's embrace. Levi wanted to shower and wash off the cooling cum that was on him and slowly running out of him, but he found he was in no hurry to do so today.

"Erwin." Levi was the first to speak, breaking the silence softly. "Without you, I wouldn't know what to return to. You're my home. So don't say you're useless anymore."

Erwin hummed in agreement. His hand had returned to drawing lazy circles on Levi's back.

"Hey Erwin," Levi spoke again.

"Hmm?" Erwin murmured.

"Have you heard of the ocean, the great ice fields, the sand plains and molten fire on the other side of the wall?

I'll bring you to see them when we find them."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to Erwin.


End file.
